Imaginary
by The Godess of imaginary light
Summary: Las palabras ya no tienen ningún sentido... si ellos se llegaran a separar.


Imaginary

**I linger in the doorway**

**Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name**

**Let me stay**

**Where the wind will whisper to me**

**Where the rain drops as they're falling tell a story**

Estoy tan cansada…

_No, ¡no! No cierres tus ojos, no me prives de esa luz… No te des por vencida._

Oh, pero es que yo no me estoy dando por vencida, créeme. Simplemente necesito descansar.

_No lo hagas… Lo sé. Sé que si cierras tus ojos, luego no los podrás abrir. Te estás rindiendo, déjame ayudar, no te rindas… Lo sé._

**In my field of paper flowers**

**And candy clouds of lullaby**

**I lie inside myself for hours**

**And watch my purple sky fly over me**

Nunca me apartaré de tu lado. Te amo, y quizá tú lo sabes, pero es un secreto que mi corazón guarda… que él no quiere dejar salir. No temas por mí. No tengas miedo. Dentro de unas horas, volveré a abrir mis ojos, volveremos a encontrarnos en un pasillo… Y mis ojos volverán a sonreírte, aunque yo no me sienta capaz de hacerlo.

_No puedo evitarlo. También yo te amo. Jamás conseguiré el valor para decírtelo, pero tal vez… tal vez tú también ya lo sabes. Por favor, no me dejes. ¿Cómo seguiría viviendo sin ti? No debo. No puedo. No lo haré._

**Don't say I'm out of touch**

**With this rampant chaos; your reality**

**I know well whats lies beyond my slepping refuge**

**The nighmare; I built my own world to escape**

Sabes que la existencia humana no es por siempre. Sabes que aunque nuestras almas se encuentren en el amor, no permaneceremos por siempre unidos. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

_Sí, lo sé. Pero no me importa. Llegará el día en que nos separaremos, en que ya no pueda verte, en que ya no te pueda calmar con una sonrisa. Pero no importa. Mi corazón y el tuyo seguirán juntos, adelante. Incluso en la muerte, nuestro amor continuará._

Pero la muerte no siempre es el fin… Hay tantas maneras de morir en vida…

_También lo sé. Confía en mí. Por favor, confía. No me dejes solo. La soledad es lo peor que podría pasarme. Abre los ojos, no te duermas… No te duermas. No… _

**In my field of paper flowers**

**And candy clouds of lullaby**

**I lie inside myself for hours**

**And watch my purple sky fly over me**

Pero es que si duermo me escapo de todo…

_Y si duermes, la vida se escapará de ti. Y ya no habrá vuelta atrás._

Es que me están llamando…

_No los oigas, no les prestes atención. Óyeme a mí; vuelve conmigo…_

No comprendes… Cuando duermo voy a un lugar donde no existe el odio, el rencor, el mal… todo está bien allí. A veces, hasta me encuentro contigo. Y permanezco horas allí, sin hacer nada, sólo siendo feliz. ¿No es ése el sueño de cualquier persona?

_No puedes vivir en una mentira por siempre. Deberás despertar algún día. Y si te desilusiones con tu realidad, si pierdes los deseos de soñar… ya no hallarás esperanza para sobrevivir._

Ése lugar es tan hermoso… Sé que me estoy mintiendo a mí misma, sé que aquel lugar no existe, pero ¡¡si tan sólo pudieses verlo! Tampoco querrías salir de allí, te lo aseguro. Es como un Cielo personal, como un Edén creado por ti… Es tan bello.

_Si te vas, llévame contigo. Si no puedes mantener la suficiente fuerza, entonces yo tampoco. Si mueres, yo muero. Si te vas, yo te sigo. Si cierras los ojos, yo cerraré los míos. Nadie nos robará nuestro amor. Estaremos juntos en ese Paraíso Infinito, en ese lugar imaginario._

**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming**

**Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights**

**Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming**

**The godess of imaginary light**

¿Te atreverías a abandonar todo?

_Sólo si lo hiciera por ti._

¿Tan grande es el amor que me tienes?

_Más grande que el Cielo, tal vez. No puedo ver el fin, y no sé dónde es su inicio._

¿Y si yo no te amara?

_Mi corazón callaría, pero el sentimiento no desaparecería._

De verdad me siento débil… Ya no tengo fuerzas para permanecer aquí. Quiero irme, quiero mentirme a mí misma en ese sitio imaginario, quiero ver mis anhelos vueltos realidad allí… No quiero estar sola… No quiero sentir la soledad nunca más.

_Si te vas allí, estarás sola. No importa cuánto intentes convencerte de que no será así; lo sabrás en lo más profundo de tu mente, y eso te torturará. ¡¡No te engañes! ¡¡No serás feliz allí! Aunque el mundo parezca destruido, consumido por el odio y el mal, no puedes vivir en tus sueños. Debes volver, y hacerlos realidad… debes volver, y mostrarme que puedes seguir adelante._

**In my field of paper flowers**

**And candy clouds of lullaby**

**I lie inside myself for hours**

**And watch my purple sky fly over me**

Pero no puedo…

_Sí puedes. Puedes hacer lo que te propongas. Tienes las fuerzas, sólo búscalas._

Por favor, acompáñame a mi Paraíso. Acompáñame allí, y ninguno de los dos estaremos solos. Yo te amo, sé que te amo… no quiero dejarte. Por favor, por favor acompáñame…

_Te acompañaré sólo si prometes que después volverás junto a mí, que abrirás tus ojos y seguirás aquí, como siempre._

Te lo prometo.

_Volveremos. Y estaremos juntos aún. Y lucharemos. Aunque estemos solos en el mundo, estaremos juntos, y lucharemos juntos… aún contra el tiempo. Aún contra la eternidad._

Esta historia es un diálogo entre dos enamorados. Lo escrito en Itálica está dicho por un muchacho, y el resto, por una chica. ¿La pareja? No tienen nombre, como ven, y es que se los dejo a su elección… Me inspiré en la canción "Imaginary", de Evanescence… ésa que habla de un mundo que inventamos cuando queremos escapar de nuestra propia realidad.


End file.
